Yer a pussy, King
by KillerCoffeeGuy
Summary: Hichigo, as usual, mocking Ichigo. Bad summary, I know, but please read!...And review! 1st fanfic of mine so don't be disappointed if it isnt great. CRITICISM ACCEPTED!
1. Chapter 1

This is my 1st fan-fic, so it might not be what you expected XD

**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH…OR ITS CHARACTERS…OR THEIR MALTESERS…**

If you don't think its very good, PLEASE REVIEW! Critisism is greatly appreciated! But so is advice! =D

-------

CHAPTER ONE

Hichigo hated the rain. It seemed like the new 'normal' for Ichigo's inner world where the former resided, the music that King listened to didn't seem to help much either.

''God, yer such an emo, King!'' growled Hichigo, hearing System of a Down playing in the background. Ichigo didn't seem to hear Hichigo.

''…Pussy…''

''SHUTUP, HOLLOW!'' Ichigo yelled, turning his music up louder.

''Make me, ya Pussy.'' Replied Hichigo, his trademark grin suddenly spread across his face like a flood. He heard Ichigo turning his music off before materializing inside of his inner world, eye twitching in anger.

''Hichigo, I'm trying to mellow out, so just—''

''Oh! I wonder if force fields work on you?!'' Hichigo licked his finger, his grin widening more and put it near Ichigo's face.

''ARGH! GET IT AWAY! DON'T TOUCH ME! Who knows what you have had in your mouth!'' Ichigo squealed, grabbing Hichigo's wrist and attempting to stop him from touching his face.

''I know wha' I've had in there, so far, jus' me finger!'' Hichigo was laughing so hard he had tears streaming down his face, King's reaction was that of a…

''Pussy.''

''That's IT!'' growled King, managing to surprise Hichigo and knock him over. Hichigo was still laughing, but this time, manically. Effortlessly, he rolled over pinning Ichigo down, who was yelling all the while. Ichigo, giving up, finally shut up and just scowled at him.

''Why'd ya stop screamin', King?'' He asked, his voice sounding different to how he usually was, almost sounding disappointed.

''Um…Wha—ARGH!!'' Ichigo was cut off as Hichigo bit down on his collarbone, still grinning, but not letting go. Hichigo looked at him from the corner of his eye. King was part scowling, snarling and wincing. _'Whatta weird expression!' _He thought. Still watching king, he took his teeth off of Ichigo and started to lick the reddened skin.

'_Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god…Don't enjoy this! DON'T! Just ignore it…Ohhhh…but it feels so—NO IT DOESN'T!!!! Fuck!' _Ichigo was trying not to enjoy something so wrong, but he couldn't help it. He moaned as Hichigo slowly dragged his blue tongue up the strong cord on the side of his neck and along his jawbone.

----

Short chapter, I know, but this is all I could come up with atm =D I'll try and fit more in the next chapter. Now that you have read this far, PLEASE REVIEW! I like it when/if my stories are read, but reviews are even better! Bye! Need some food XD


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

**Woo! Adding new chapter! =D And when you people review/comment on this story, feel free to add suggestions if you think it needs be xD**

Ichigo awoke the next day (as it was 11 at night when Hichigo…''attacked'' him) with the red mark on his neck still there.

'_SHIT! What's everyone gonna think when they see THIS?!' _

'_**Oh, I dunno, King. Maybe, ''Ichigo made out with someone last night?' **_He heard Ichigo laughing manically at this comment.

''It wasn't 'making out', Hollow… It was being attacked by—''

'_**Aw, King, I could've SWORN ya enjoyed it!', **_Hichigo said, mocking offence.

''No I didn't!''

'_**Then explain you moaning, and thinking about how much ya liked it?' **_Ichigo had forgotten about their mental link. Hichigo kept going on, still trying to (and succeeding in) annoy the hell out of Ichigo.__ After a few minutes, Hichigo seemed quiet… Until Ichigo was changing into his school uniform.

'_**Oh, Hichigo! Ngh! God! So goooood…' **_Hichigo moaned, impersonating Ichigo.

''Argh! I did NOT enjoy being attacked by a fuckin' horny hollow!'' He yelled, punching the nearest wall in his room.

''Ichigo? You…Um…Okay?'' said Yuzu, looking at him as if he had his head split open. 'Um…Breakfast is ready-- WHATS THAT ON YOUR NECK?!''

''ARGH! What?! Nothing! There's nothing!'' Ichigo was blushing now, pulling his shirt collar up higher and facing the other direction. Yuzu gasped.

'Ichi finally has a girlfriend! What's her name?! Tell me! Where is she from?! Do I know her?''

Yuzu instinctively stepped out of the way as Isshin burst into the room, almost ripping the door off it's hinges and grabbing Ichigo in a headlock.

''WAAAAH! My son has a girlfriend! Im so happy for you!! Aw!!!! I love you so much!'' squealed Isshin, tears streaming down his face, almost comically.

''So who is she?!''

'_**I'm not a she. Besides, if we did go out…I certainly wouldn't be the 'girl'' **_Hichigo whispered.

''IM NOT GOING OUT WITH YOU, HICHIGO!'' Ichigo was living up to his name right now, his face was as pink as a strawberry.

''Oh! Whos 'Hichigo?!' That's a strange name! Almost sounds like yours, Ichigo!'' Isshin was almost literally bouncing off the walls.

'_Please kill me…'_

'…_**Ok =D' **_

'_NOT LITERALLY! Sheesh!'_

Hichigo continued mocking, taunting and pissing Ichigo off all through the day. Ichigo tried ignoring Hichigo so much that he also ignored everyone else, especially his teacher…

'SHUT UP!!!'

'What did you say?! THAT'S IT MISTER, DETENTION AT LUNCH!'

'_Fuck! That's the 4__th__ one today!'_

'_**That's a new record! Congratulations! Woo!!!'**_

'…'

So here he was, sitting in his maths classroom for detention, Hichigo harder to ignore when the place was silent.

'_**Kiiiiing?!'**_

'…_Wha—'_

'_**Kiiiiiiiiing?!?!'**_

'_What now—'_

'_**KIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!!!'**_

'_WHAT?!?!'_

'_**Nothin'…'**_

Ichigo growled, leaning back in his chair, squeezing his eyes shut and placing his hands behind his head.

'_**Hmm… This reminds me of last night… That's a hot look for you, King…' **_whispered Hichigo, trying to sound seductive.

''Grr! Just SHUT UP!'' Ichigo leaned back forwards and put his head on top of his arms on his desk, not knowing Hichigo materialised behind him.(I'm sure this sentence doesn't make much sense… O.o) Hichigo stood silently behind Ichigo, grinning, drinking in the sight of his strong back, perfectly curved shoulders, and his neck, Hichigo's mark still very visible.

'_Why is Hichigo being so quiet now? Must be bored… Chu, like that'd happen, his main goal in life is to annoy the—'_

''Nyaaargh!!' Hichigo licked up the side of Ichigo's neck, scaring the shit out of him, making him fall out of his chair.

'**Ya, know, I'm really beginning to enjoy this, no, already was…' **Hichigo purred, proceeding to straddle Ichigo before leaning down to forcibly kiss Ichigo.

''Baka! Leave me the fuck almmph!'' Ichigo tried not to open his mouth, but when Hichigo started massaging his sore shoulders while he kissed him, Ichigo couldn't help but to go limp, eyes rolling back in his head.

'**See? This isn't so bad, is it?' **Hichigo said after breaking away to breathe.

''Fuck you!'' was all Ichigo managed to say before Hichigo started licking and biting his neck again.

'_**You really could fight back if ya wanted to… I'm not pinning yer arms down. Chu, ya really are a pussy, won't even admit the truth when it's plain for all t'see…Well… me anyway.'**_

Hichigo grinned even wider.

Not as long as I planned for it to be, but its longer than the 1st! =D


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Thanks so much for the reviews and comments, and the suggestions! Trying to make the chapter longer-ish, and btw, in the last chapter…the teacher was out havin a ciggy and stuff, as they usually do… NOW ONTO THIS CHAPTER!

**I don't own bleach…ehh…neither do I own bleach in the previous chapter…**

CHAPTER THREE

Ichigo tried (*cough cough*) to push Hichigo off, but the Hollow was too strong, and had him in a vice like grip.

''Hah! Hi—Hichi—HICHIGO!'' Ichigo managed to gasp.

'**What is almost important enough to interrupt me?! …Except you =D…' **Ichigo concluded that this was the weirdest thing he has seen…

''What if the teacher comes—''

''KUROSAKI! Get off of the floor now! What is with your behaviour today?!'' Ichigo nearly shat himself (metaphorically) as the teacher screamed in his face.

_Geez! How does something this loud manage to sneak so quietly?! …Speaking of which…Where is Hichigo?_

''Behave yourself or I may have to call in your parents! I mean… Father!'' The teacher was yelling so loudly that her coffee fell off of her table. The frustrated red-head returned to his desk in the furthest possible corner from his teacher. Ichigo was scowling again, crossing his arms and dropped his head on his table loudly.

'_**Hahaha! Sucked in Ichigo!'**_ Hichigo thought to himself before materialising behind Ichigo and beginning where he left off. Ichigo's head snapped up and his teacher glanced at him with a face that could be interpreted as ''WTF?! O.o''.

''Erm…Ichigo… You okay?'' his teacher asked him slowly.

''ARGH! Um…Ye-EAH…*twitch* Im completely FUCK---Fine! I *twitch* just—Nyargh! Needa go to the toilet—FUCK STOP DOING THAT!'' Ichigo's teacher just stared at him, gawking.

_Maybe he's on something…That would explain the slapping himself thing…_

Ichigo fell out of his chair…AGAIN…before screaming and running out of the room

…_Poor bastard, he's gone insane…_

''HICHIGO, WHAT THE FUCK?! I'm going to have to go to the counsellor now!'' Ichigo growled at Hichigo, yanking him by the hair towards him.

'_**Rawr, being aggressive suits ya…''**_ whispered Hichigo, narrowing his eyes and grinning wider than he has before, slowly pushing his face closer to Ichigo.

''Hichigo! No more! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD—'' Hichigo pushed the red-head up against one of the sinks, a tap pushing into his back, before kissing him deeply, laughing into the kiss as he knew Ichigo was in pain. Ichigo yelped as Hichigo nibbled his lip, though it wasn't very loud because he was almost out of breath.

'_SHIT! I'm enjoying this too much! MUST…FIND WAY TO…ESCAPE! …Um…I'll wait till he's finished…'_

'…_**Ichigo…I can hear ya, ya know? O.o' **_

'_Um…Nooo you can't…this is a dreaaaaam…'_

'_**And a damned good one too… Hey, if it's a dream… What happens if I do this…?' **_Hichigo rubbed his knee up and down Ichigo's thigh, making him moan softly, and laced his hands behind his head, pulling him closer to him…[How 'closer' is possible, no one knows…WooOOooOOoo*cough* Ok I'll stop…] Ichigo managed to pull his head away, and head-butted Hichigo before getting to the door as fast as he could.

''**Ah, not yet Ichigoooo!'' **Hichigo whispered in a malicious tone. It was now obvious to Ichigo that this was to torment him (Hahaha, slow enough?). Hichigo grabbed Ichigo around his waist and pulled him close to him in a very tight hug.

''Ack! Hichi…Can't…BREATHE!''

''**Oh yeaaaahhhh…'' **Hichigo loosened his grip on Ichigo a little, but didn't let go, rubbing his head all over Ichigo's neck like a cat.

''DUDE! Since when did you have a mobile! Take it out! Its hurting my arse!''

''**Whats a mobile phone?'' **Hichigo replied.

''…Um…That's just…weird…erm…Lets go now…*shivers*''

Rukia ran past, sensing a nearby hollow. Seeing Ichigo's orange hair, she was about to tell him when she saw Ichigo making out with some pale guy who…looked like Ichigo?

''…That's hot…'' *nosebleed*

**K That's all I managed to write =D Hope you like it! Again, not as long as wanted, but its kinda…um…good-ish… PLEASE REVIEW, COMMENT, ADD SUGGESTIONS ETC! Rukia seems to be having fun O.o**

''**MY GOD!!!!''**

**I_T Uhh…ok….?**


End file.
